


Starting Anew

by KrazieK



Series: Always Find My Way To You [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, One Shot, after they regain their hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazieK/pseuds/KrazieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all that both of them had been though during their course in the Organization it was a surprised to be alive again, let alone be complete with their hearts. Now all that either of them could want is a peaceful existence together, and that was exactly what they'd get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Final story in this one shot trilogy. Been fun writing it, especially since this give this pairing a few more stories.

When the news of what happened at Castle Oblivion finally reached the Gambler it had already become day old news. The only information given to him was that they had the misfortune of running into the Keyblade Master during their deployment. The news of his beloved was eliminated hit him hard (not that he showed it outwardly), so much so that he was actually happy to take on the extra workload just to keep his mind on something else. His only hope now was to work harder towards the organizations goal of opening Kingdom Hearts, allowing him to not only reclaim his heart, but that of Larxene's too. 

As time continued on he started to pour his faith in The Key of Destiny, he and his somebody were the only ones who could truly collect hearts to complete their goal. That was until discovering Xion was nothing more than a puppet because shortly after that information was shared, Roxas went AWOL. Nearly halting their progress, but this proved to be only a temporary setback. 

Upon meeting the boy they called the Keyblade Master he found himself mixed with what he believed to be joy and vengeance. They needed the boy and his key, but Luxord really couldn't help but want to rid himself of the young brunette. On the other hand, he did find enjoyment it toying with him in his home world of Port Royal. 

Their second meeting in The Castle That Never Was had turned the tables on the gambler, even without his friends to assist him the boy was too much for him to handle. In a final gambit he went all out trapping the two of them in a wall of cards with very limited time figuring Sora wouldn't be able to be able to figure it out in time. Unfortunately for the blond he did, and barrage of cards being used against him was the last thing he saw clearly.

Hazy vision changed the charging form into that of the young Nobody he had put his faith in; the Keyblade cut through him easily leaving behind a dull burning in is wake. Falling to his knee the Gambler of Fate used the last of his strength to hold himself up the best he could and glanced back at the blurred figure, "How could you... Roxas..." 

The retort he was given never fully registered as he could no longer hold himself together, he was fading whether he liked it or not. Closing his eyes for the last time he was letting everything go, until only a cloud of disintegrating darkness was left in his wake.

\----

Lungs burned has the body of the man named Rould quickly took in the salty ocean air, not expecting this his body retaliated by forcing him into a harsh coughing fit. Unsteady arms pushed his chest off of the wooden boards so allow this body to take in the oxygen it needed to properly function. Blue eyes tried to open and readjust to the lighting of wherever his current location was; warped and decaying wood was the first thing to grace his vision.

Struggling to pull his legs under him the weakened man took his time before propping his body on the ruins of the ship he found himself on. Glancing down he found himself wearing the same shirt and trousers that he had worn all those years ago on his voyage to Isla de Muerta. Scurrying to his feet blue eyes recognized the wreckage, this was the ship he was on when Xigbar recruited him, but he couldn't understand how, Nobodies were suppose to fade back into darkness not reform into a whole being. Many things crossed his mind but one stuck out: If he was alive again, Arlene had to be too. 

With a new found vigor he started moving around the dilapidated ship trying to find something that could help him reach land. Pulling usable boards up from the water for a makeshift dinghy nothing was going to stop him, or so he thought, it was soon he found himself with no rope or netting he could use to hold the wood together. Punching what remained of the stern a small clay cube was jostled loose from the boards it was stuck between. Rould's eyes widened, it was one of his die, reaching he hoped to grab it before it tumbled into the water; fingers just missed but he noticed something far more amazing, the die stopped mid bounce. 

Picking up the clay cube he carefully rolled it in his palm as if checking to see that it was real. With knit brows it was tossed back into the air and the blond reached up and willed it to stop, and as he had hoped it obeyed halting its decent and remained so until he collected it. Happy laughter filled the silent ocean air, "I can't believe it. I've retained my abilities." 

A smile etched on his face Rould decided to test just how much of his power he still had, standing on the stronger railing eyes scanned the area and soon came to rest on a rock face not far ahead. Holding a hand out card appeared following the motions he waved them in, jumping onto the nearest card relief overcame him as it easily held his weight. Finding a steady pace his feet carried him onto land his heart swelling with joy, getting back to his love would be easier than he thought.

Feminine form laid on the backside of a larger rock, the sound of rocks tumbling around under foot fulling pulled the woman back to consciousness. Electric green eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings, she knew exactly where she was, she just didn't know why she was there when what felt like moments before she had been killed in Castle Oblivion. Lifting an arm she rested her hand over her chest and was greeted with something she didn't expect, a steady heartbeat drummed against her proving she was once again truly alive. 

With a hand still lingering on the rock face Arlene had pulled herself up and took the first step of her returned life. Once sure of herself the blonde hopped down onto the main path, hearing the sound of footsteps once again she turned to face the sound and without thinking summoned her electrified throwing knives preparing herself for anything. 

What came into view was far from what she was expecting to see, a blond haired blue eyed man in disheveled clothes looking proud of himself. Dropping her knives her feet were carrying her towards him, "Rould!" 

Blue eyes shifted to meet the woman calling out his name, it only took a second to process who it was before he too ran in her direction. Arms wrapping around the form of the other holding tight, it had been too long since they could truly hold one another with the affection they still held. Lips locked and in that moment their passionate fires melded together to burn as one once more. 

Separating to give one another room hands still connected Rould was the first one to speak, "Arlene, love, I thought I had lost you for good."

"I thought that too. I thought we were just going back to being nothing." 

"It would seem fortune smiled upon us, rewarding us with our hearts and reuniting us." 

Smiling Arlene leaned in again placing a soft kiss on his lips and resting her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, "what were we suppose to do now?"

Resting his chin carefully on her head his brows knit together, he hadn't thought that far ahead. What were they to do, it isn't like they could simply go back to living normal lives as commoners when they had all this knowledge of other worlds. This world of theirs was only one small fragment of something much bigger, and with all he himself experienced, knew that he couldn't live here in their home world. 

Lost in thought he didn't notice the blonde had wiggled free and begin to watch him carefully, it was clear they both shared the same thoughts. "Lets go somewhere else, start fresh."

"Have you somewhere in mind?" 

"I do, but first we need to think of a new name for you, Rould is far too old fashioned."

After much deliberation they had agreed upon him reusing his Organization name, not only did it flow better but fit him more that Rould ever did. When it came to figuring out where to start fresh it didn't take long to settle on a place they both knew they'd be happy. Opening a Corridor to Darkness the couple looked to each other once again knowing everything would be alright, and together they walked hand in hand to their new home.

It didn't take long at all for the couple to grow accustom to their new lives in their new world, and within the first month found themselves living more comfortable than they ever imagined. Arlene Bravio was the new head couch of Twilight Town's track team, the sprinters loved her, while the rest seemed to hate her with a passion, there was simply no in between.

Luxord Bravio had opened a bar downtown giving the adults a place to retreat from their lives as parents. The Nymph's Gamble seemed to become an overnight success, and the weekly poker tournaments drew a crowd every time. No one had yet beat their bar owner and dealer though, house always seemed to win, but he was fair and never kept his winnings, but instead split it with second place too assure they would keep coming back. 

In a penthouse of one of the towns central most apartment complexes Arlene looked out the window over the downtown area a smile on her face; she couldn't remember a time in Port Royal where she was anywhere near this happy. Luxord carefully came up behind her wrapping his arms around her petite waist and pressed a kiss into the crook of her neck. "I know somewhere that the sunsets look far more stunning."

"Oh, and where would that be," she couldn't help but playfully retort.

Releasing her waist he carefully linked their hand and motioned for the door, without hesitation she followed his lead to wherever it was he had in mind. Heading up to the station they passed many smiling faces, many of which they could now call their friends, and passed more while taking the train itself. When their train car came to a full stop Arlene noticed they were now in the suburban area known as Sunset Terrance. Quirking a brow Luxord chuckled and took her hand once more, "Almost there." 

Remaining hand in hand they continued through the quiet town until reaching one of the highest points in town, Sunset Hill, "We've been here before Lux." 

"True, but repetition doesn't make it any less gorgeous," sitting on a bench the two of them sat close together and looked out over the rolling hills and listening to the soft hum of wheels going over the tracks. Watching as the lingering clouds slowly took on the shades of the setting sun, Arlene never through her life would turn out so peacefully. 

Feelings the man next to her shift she turned her attention to him curious as to why he had been digging through his pant pockets. Confusing turned to shock when he dropped down to one knee and held open a small box containing a white gold ring with a oval sky blue topaz taking center. "You may have already taken my surname, but I would like to make this official."

Green eyes were wide and caught off guard by his confession; wrapping her arms tightly around his neck kissing him full on the mouth as her form of answer, after all that they'd been through this was just the thing they needed to complete their lives together. 

After all they'd always found their way back to one another.


End file.
